Song of the Forest
by djayman
Summary: A-U. As the war in the south ties everyone attentions, the cold doom of winter is descending from beyond the wall seemingly unapposed. The North and House Stark will fall, unless help from an old and ancient power is acquired.
1. Things to Come?

_**A/N: Got this idea after reading up on the book series and thought it might be interesting. Enjoy :)**_

Bran knew that he was dreaming despite feeling the wind on his face and hearing the rustle of the trees. Despite the vivid sensations the fact was the same. It was a dream because he was standing tall in front of the weirwood. Yet it was a pleasant mockery as far as he was concerned. He turned around to see the sun hanging in the middle of a cloudless sky.

But then two things happened instantly. Bran's attention was first brought to the southern horizon which had become a dark red. Vague silhouettes darted back and forth, the sounds of battle came over the winds. _Robb is fighting_ he thought and was filled with worry. He went to run towards the battle, to try and help his family, but his legs would not move.

It was then that the second incident made itself known. Bran felt a cold wind blow on his back from the north. This cold however was un-natural, it pierced his clothes and chilled his bones, one would almost say it froze him to the spot instantly.

Turning Bran saw the northern sky had become a dark blue. The most disturbing thing though was the contrast to the noise from the south. In the north, there was no sound. No birds, no foraging animals, not even the brushing of leaves. Everything was covered in snow, all of it undisturbed. The combination of it all gave Bran only one impression; he was looking at a massive graveyard.

A figure seemed to detach itself from the shadow of a tree. Bran once more tried to force himself to move, any direction, just to get away. The shadow moved practically effortlessly through the snow leaving no trace. Its blue eyes shared the same deafening cold that permeated the north.

A large cry from the south tore Bran away from the freezing gaze. The battle had seemed to have moved closer though the combatants remained a vague shape. The banner bearing the direwolf of house Stark rose above the others, tattered and broken. Another cry rang out and the banner was cut down.

"No!" Bran cried. "Robb? Mother?".

Then another wind blew through and cut away all sounds again. As Bran turned back he saw that the snow had reached the weirwood and his feet. The shadow was now joined by others of his kind and they all held thin blades made of ice. The leader gestured at his feet.

In a way Bran knew before he looked down. There by the creature's feet, half buried in the snow, was Jon, Uncle Benjen and what he assumed was the rest of the Night's Watch. The cold became unbearable and Bran fell to his knees. He felt the tears falling down his cheeks and become ice.

The leader stepped over the bodies and was soon looming over Bran. It raised its sword and placed it gently against Bran's left shoulder.

"Winter... is here... all will be ours". The voice resonated everywhere but remained a whisper in Bran's ear. "Our empire... will be built on your frozen bones..."

The ice sword left Bran's shoulder. He looked up and saw the creature holding it high with both hands preparing to slice the boy in two. He scrunched his face, clenched his hands and prayed to be brave for his family.

Then it all disappeared. The snow, the battle, the cold and the creatures. Bran span his head around as he felt the warmth return to his body. Nothing but the godswood remained visible. He stood up, wanting this dream to be over. To wake up in his bed and be scoled by Maester Luwin or his Septa for over-sleeping.

The silence was broken again. Not by battle, but by song. A woman singing a lullaby in the Old Tongue. Bran looked around but could see nothing else but the trees surrounding him. The song grew louder and the trees began to sway gently again.

Then the song became much closer. Bran turned back to face the weirwood. The singing stopped as a tall slim woman stepped from behind the tree. Her skin was tanned and in contrast to the cold creature her eyes were a bright gold that radiated warmth. Her clothes seemed to be made from leaves, grass and various plants but there were no stitches or ribbons holding them together. She had dark red hair which fell about her shoulders in waves.

She knelt down and held out her hand. "It is okay. We will protect our forests. We will protect you".

Bran didn't even notice that he had began walking towards the strange woman. He held out his hand to take her's. It was strange, in place of the despairing loneliness that had been suffocating Bran there was now a calming peace.

"Young master Stark" Luwin's voice broke through as Bran's eyes snapped open.

Sitting up he saw the maester standing over him with Osha sitting on the edge of the bed. Luwin looked at her for a minute and raised his eyebrows.

"Are... are you feeling well today my lord?" he asked.

"Ugh... yes maester. Why do you ask?"

"Osha here raised quite the alarm only moments ago..." Luwin started but was cut off when Osha leapt up from her seat.

"He was thrashing around and yelling the roof down! I'm no liar!" she snapped.

"I didn't say you were" he replied with that understanding tone Bran never knew anyone else to do. "She ran down the halls calling for help. She apparently tried to calm you but to no avail"

"Got me pretty good and all" Osha pointed to her cheek and Bran saw a the beginnings of a bruise appearing there. "You were going mad. Trying to escape something I'd say".

Bran could still feel his heart beating fast and hard in his chest. _Another strange and vivid dream... the last time this happened it was... _he stopped that thought and shook his head.

"Did you have a nightmare young master?" Luwin asked placing his hand on Bran's shoulder.

"Yes... yes I dreamt that... that I was only. That mother, Robb and the girls were gone. I was all alone in the dark" Bran said.

Luwin nodded. "I'll see if there's anything the Septa has that might calm the nerves. Failing that maybe something special from the larder" he smiled and left.

Osha however looked less then convinced. She shuffled over to Bran's side, her wild eyes darting around, searching for the answer on his face.

"That ain't the whole of it though?" she said, reading the worry in Bran's eyes.

"Just.. just help me to the hall. I want some breakfast" he asked. Osha didn't raise the matter as she helped him out of bed.

The rest of the day seemed to blur. Lessons, meetings meals, all of it just faded into one quick motion. All the time Bran's thoughts were on his dream. _Winter is Coming_ he recited the motto in his head when thinking of the cold shadow. _Could it be the White Walkers? But they're just a story...? _ However the most pressing thoughts though became that of the battle and its meaning, and of the strange singing woman from the forest.


	2. Questions of Action

Robb Stark was pacing around the table where a large map of Westeros was placed. On it were carved wooden heads. Wolf heads marked his position along the northern areas of the Riverlands, they had the Twins, Seagard and Oldstones within their firm control. While House Tully had declared its support, the Lannister army had effectively cut their forces in two.

Lannister forces were represented by lion heads, which were forming an arc around their opponents and had effectively stalled Robb's advance. Stag heads painted black represented Stannis while those painted light brown represented Renly. The young brother had proven to have a strong following in being able to stalemate his older brother and the Lannisters.

_Trouble is we are all fighting each other_ Robb sighed. So far neither brother had attempted a treaty with him and or each other, so despite the size of their enemies the Lannisters managed to take advantage of the free-for-all that seemed to be engulfing the northern and middle regions.

_The Riverlords are with us, but one ally alone will not secure independence or help in pushing south to find Arya and Sansa_. Frustrated, Robb slumped into his chair at the head of the table and fell into wondering about what it would be like as King of the North. Although his ruling now seemed to include the Riverlands as well, but that was if he could hold his positions.

Robb's thoughts were interrupted when the tent was entered by his mother, Theon and several of his bannermen. From the look on everyone's faces there was news which could be really bad or really good.

"We have just received news from Riverrun" Catelyn started then gave a quick glance to Theon before continuing. "They have located a supply for the Lannister forces that are cutting us off from the southern Riverlands, it is based around a mountain fort not far from Stony Sept".

"So we can deal a blow to their army and perhaps rout them from the land" Robb said with some enthusiasm. However Catelyn stil looked apprehensive. "What else is there?"

She took a deep breath. "House Greyjoy and the Iron Islands have declared their independence from the Iron Throne. They have already raided several Lannister holdings within the Westerlands".

_Another group throwing their lot into the battle. _Robb stood up. "I suppose we shouldn't be surprised, they're finishing what they started nearly ten years ago now".

"And seeing as the Iron Throne is busy putting down other rebellions they may succeed in sedition" said one of the bannermen

Robb walked over to Theon who looked somewhat uncomfortable with the discussion of his family and home. "Would your father… be open to negotiations?"

Theon blinked, and then sighed. "I have no idea. It would make sense to have allies with land strongholds but… House Stark played a part in our defeat and the death of several family members… he may strike out of spite".

"It doesn't mean we can't try" Catelyn suggested. "We don't have to be allies but neither do we have to waste resources killing each other".

"We are both after independence" Robb said. "We should at least talk… Theon, will you go to your father and ask for alliance? Support against the Lannisters, and for each other in our goals. Failing that, a peace between our forces?"

There was some mumbling among the bannermen until one of them stepped forward. "No offense my lords but… is this truly wise?"

"We need allies in order to secure ourselves" Robb said, though from the man's face he realized that the alliance with the Iron Islands is not what he was questioning.

Theon realized it too. "If you have something to say sir then say it, do not hover about like a scared pup".

The man clenched his fists and glared at Theon. "You were taken as hostage by the Starks. Your father wishes to return to the raider ways of the past. You both wish to leave a mark… I question the wisdom in sending such a man back to his power base".

Theon walked right up into the bannermen's face, returning the glare. "I've spent nine years of my life with the Starks. They are as much my family now as House Greyjoy is to me." He faced Robb. "We are brothers, and as your brother I will deliver this message to Balon Greyjoy and try in earnest for his support."

Robb smiled. "Then you'd best start preparations for the journey".

Clearly still dissatisfied, the bannermen stepped away as Theon left the tent. Everyone's eyes returned to Robb who was walking around the table again.

"I'm not going to lie or play to any egos, our position is tenuous. We may be able to hold the Lannisters at bay, but what if Stannis or Renly punch through? We can't afford a war on two fronts." He looked at his mother. "Which is why we need negotiate with the one of them".

There was some more mumbling, but Catelyn remained focused on her son. "They have made no effort to contact us"

"Then the one who accepts our invitation to talks will be the one closer to an understanding" Robb replied.

"So do we give the same offer as the one proposed for the Greyjoys?" Catelyn asked.

"Something along the same lines yes" Robb paused for a moment. "Depending on our situation we may be able to help one of them seize the Iron Throne, in return we are recognized as separate from the Seven Kingdoms".

Catelyn nodded. "I will leave tonight then".

As his mother left Robb began moving the pieces on the map around. He placed another lion head at the small mountain area close to Stony Sept in the south. "Send twenty-five hundred men to reinforce Edmure Tully's advance party. While they take the Lannister supply hub we will harass their northern camps close to Oldstone. Once we receive word that the supply line is broken we shall make more bold attempts".

The bannermen were nodding in agreement and some were already taking pieces of parchment to send with ravens. Robb placed both his hands on the table and stared at the map which over the last couple of months had become fairly crowded.

He looked up again from the map. "And we're going to need some kraken figures to represent Greyjoy… just in case".

**Winterfell**

Bran had asked for what books they had on the Wall, the Long Night and any supernatural being to be brought to him. He had told Maester Luwin that he was taking a more active interest in the history of Westeros and the mysteries in them. The old teacher seemed to accept the answer.

The book he had in front of him now was called _The Dark of Winter. _It was a collection of what remained from the accounts of the Long Night. His Septa had brought this one to him. Bran found it interesting although he had no way of knowing how much of it was written in fear, from hearsay or guess-work from the original and damaged document.

Bran had found several entries on the White Walkers. Descriptions of them were vague but what could be made out was that they were tall, slim, pale and had deep blue eyes. Accounts said they wielded powers over ice and raised the dead. They came from the frozen north riding skeleton beasts and raided villages. One diary entry was from a man whose village was raided:

_**They came in the night, but we felt them at the edges of the wood during the day. Snow had fallen heavily and no matter how we tried we could only light the fire in the village hall. The demons made no sound as they fell upon the outlying barns and houses. It was the screams that woke us. Then shrill war cries sounded everywhere. The White Walkers whipped around those who took sword against them. It was as if they were fighting shadows.**_

_**Bryan told me to take Amera and run. May the Old Gods forgive me; I did as he said without looking back. Other villagers were also fleeing but not many of the Walkers were giving chase. I held Amera close to much chest and ran as fast as I could. Several villagers were close behind me, and then as unbelievable as it was another horror was unleashed.**_

_**A great grey spider burst from the snow behind me. I was knocked to the floor and Amera was thrown from my arms. The beast turned on the men behind him, its loud clicking fangs drowned out their cries. Again, I ran to my daughter and fled without looking behind….. I write this now from my brother's home which is east of the village. We are leaving within the hour….**_

Bran felt his heart beating hard again. He did not blame the woman, after all he only dealt with a dream version and he would have given anything to flee from the monster. He set the book aside and decided to look for something on that might resemble the strange forest woman he had seen.

The door to his room opened. Osha walked in with a tray of food, without even asking she brushed some of the books and papers of a close by stool and sat it down.

"You've been busy little lord" she said, running her hand over the papers. "Must have been a strong impression in that dream."

Bran reached over and picked a piece of bread. He picked at little bits before looking back at Osha who was now perched on the end of the bed.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"Depends if it's worth keeping" she replied.

Bran paused, and then told her his dream. Her eyes had become that same wild look she had when they first met after he described what he saw coming from the north.

"But then it all faded away when this song started. This woman stepped from behind the weirwood and reassured me that everything will be protected" Bran stopped to gauge Osha's reaction. She remained silent so he continued. "She was the opposite of the Walker. Do you… do you know anything that sounds like her".

It was then Bran noticed Osha had been scratching at her hand. _Did she start doing that at the start of my story?_ He thought as where she was scratching had become red. Osha stood up and walked over to his side.

"What book you got there?"

He looked at it then read the title. "History of the Old Ways".

Osha knelt down and opened the first page. "I can't really read, but they got pictures of things right?" she asked. Bran nodded.

"So, we keep going till we both see something that seems about right" she suggested.

Bran began to turn the pages.


	3. No Choice

"There, that looks right" Osha put her hand down on the picture on the right page.

Bran leaned over a little. The title for the section was 'Children of the Forest'. The picture was of several men and women dressed in leaves similar to the woman from his dream; they were all dancing around a weirwood.

"The book says that they died out after the Long Night" Bran said, running his finger down the lines. "People say that the forest people sacrificed themselves in order to save human villages."

"I heard stories like that" Osha sniffed. "Except my family told a different story. We called them Chosen of the Old, because they taught our fathers the names of the spirits".

"What was the story?" Bran asked.

"That the Walkers and the Chosen warred long before Man first came here. It's said they were two halves of a whole bent on destroying one another" Osha moved the book slightly to get a better look at the picture. "But when Man came, and the Chosen taught them the old ways, the Walkers went to great lengths to stop their alliance."

"What did they do?"

She shrugged. "There's a dozen answers to that. But most say the Chosen were sent to sleep in the earth, that the Walkers sapped their power with their cold touch. Others say a demon was let loose to force them underground. Either way the Chosen were gone."

Bran frowned. _The woman in my dream…. Was she a Chosen? But then how did she return?_ He thought. He turned back to the book and saw that around the picture frame were words placed in the vine styled borders.

"Is there a way to bring them back?"

Osha's eyes flickered to the young boy's face before following his eyes to the picture. "Don't know. But after all…. It's just a story".

Bran turned to Osha. "They said that of the Walkers"

Osha clenched her fists around the bed sheets where she was sitting. It occurred to Bran that all Osha had said of her travel from the Wall was that she wanted to go as far south as possible.

"Did you see them?"

She reared back as if Bran was brandishing a weapon. She turned her back and sniffed again. "In the… in the distance. They were burning a fire round the base of mountain, not far from our camp. It was the eyes… the eyes in the dark… and…. And then…"

Bran gulped. "And then what?"

"Then they attacked in the night. They were so fast. Half of us were dead in minutes… but they didn't stay down" Osha wrapped her arms around her. "My… my brother was one of them."

"I… I'm sorr-"

"Don't bother apologizing" she stormed over to the bedroom door. "He taught me to survive; it didn't take two seconds to know what he would have wanted…. I didn't have a choice." And with that Osha left Bran stunned.

Bran looked back at the picture and was soon strongly reminded of his dream. _The Walkers raised the dead…. If Jon died at their hands… could I do what needed to be done?_ He felt a lump in his throat, and a slow steel like determination rise inside. _I won't let it happen. If I can stop it… I will. I'll find a way_.

**Riverlands. Lannister Northern Front.**

Despite some of the lords' concerns, Robb insisted on being with at least one raiding party on the Lannister front. _A man who orders a sentence, carries it out_ his father's voice rang in his mind. Robb dropped his head down as he and his men took cover behind a small rise between the trees. Ever since the first major conflict, when he had sent around 2000 men to distract Tywin's force, he felt he should be present with the men who were dying by his commands.

His direwolf, Grey Wind, crept up silently through the grass with its body close to the ground. The wolf had gotten even bigger in the last few months; it was coming up to the size of a pony now. It amazed Robb that a beast of that size could still be so silent.

Robb turned his head to the task at hand. The Lannisters had established several outposts along the line they carved through the Riverlands until they could effectively march against major enemy holds without losing ground. The outpost just ahead of them was a relay point for ravens and men.

The plan was simple. Kill who they could, steal what they can, burn the rest and run. This particular raid was a bit riskier considering it was a fortified point but Robb decided that when the attack on the supply hub happened he would need to strike fast on the northern front to keep the Lannisters disoriented. Which would be easier to do if their communications were disrupted, even if it was for a day.

There were a few men on watch, the others were most likely milling around nearer the center or taking care of weapons and so on. Robb slowly drew his sword. Then the call went out from the other side of the outpost of an attack.

Robb signaled the men around him, then they all charged. About two dozen or so men rand with him across the grassland towards the startle guardsmen. Robb raised his shield as arrows began to fly from behind the stakes. In turn his men answered with their own volley.

They reached the first men quickly. The guard on the right lunged at him with spear which Robb brushed aside with his sword, then drove his elbow into the man's face. A gurgled scream came from the left, Robb saw that Grey Wind had already brought down the second guard and was moving to the third running round the corner.

Robb could just about see the fighting on the other side as he urged his men forward. He could see the guardsmen had just about formed a defensive line against the first attack, but was sure they wouldn't be able to stem his assault without breaking off from the initial one.

"Push on!" Robb called as another arrow flew past his head.

He charged two men coming at him, then skidded on the ground catching them off guard and knocking them down. He brought his sword on the first one easily enough but the second sent him back with a glancing blow to the shoulder with a mace.

Robb stumbled back onto his feet as the man regained his footing and went to charge. Robb deflected another blow from the mace with his shield and made a stab at the man's side. The man dodged around him, bringing his left arm underneath Robb's outstretched shield arm, punching him directly in the chest.

Winded, Robb stumbled even further back. He raised his shield again just in time when the man made to crush his head. Then suddenly a large growl, Grey Wind launched from the side and forced the man to the ground through its sheer weight. It was over in a matter of seconds. Never had Robb been so grateful for the beast.

The battle waged on for the best part of an hour before the men started to scatter. Robb knew that reinforcements would be there soon, they couldn't catch all of them before they reached the main camp.

"Alright men, take what you can!" Robb ordered. There was a flurry of motions as chests, weapons and food was picked up and hauled off.

Robb brushed his face with his free hand. When he looked at he saw it was covered in blood. Not his own, but one of the men who had jumped on him. Robb stabbed the man in the throat. There was so much of it.

He wondered sometimes, about the men in the armies. Were they fighting because they believed in their lord's values? Or because it was a duty? Or did they have no choice? Robb knew it was not a good idea to dwell on such matters, but he could not help it. These men had families, there were someone's family. No matter how he rationalized or reasoned the situation Robb knew that each day he was taking away people's kin. Just as he had his taken from him.

_It's killed or be killed. _ Is what he would tell himself. _The Lannisters would see everyone bow to them, they would claim the throne and ruler-ship of all through lies and subterfuge. They would seem my family destroyed. I have no choice_.

Another call went out from behind him. Robb turned in time to see an arrow fly right at him. He felt it glide through the gap in his arm and straight through his skin.

"Ugh!". He fell back. The arrow had lodged in the vulnerable spot in the chest armor, blood was seeping out.

"Form up! Protect Stark!" one of the men called out as several other arrows were shot out in the direction of the attacker.

"He's losing a lot of blood" another one said as Robb was picked up and dragged fast from the outpost wreckage.

Robb started to feel woozy as his men made the retreat back to camp. _How did we miss one so close?_ He scolded himself.

"Why didn't the bleeding sod make a run for it with his mates? He was outnumbered and injured" a soldier said. "Instead he made a suicide attempt on Robb? Makes no sense!"

Robb coughed out "… he…. He didn't see another choice". And with that, Robb passed into darkness.


	4. Trust

Maester Luwin was not one to show open concern, but over the last few days he couldn't stop it seeping through. Young Brandon Stark had become obsessed with the old ways, pouring over any scrap of information they had. There was not much to begin with but the little lord was determined. Luwin was no fool though. He knew it had something to do with the nightmare Bran had three days ago.

The maester had try talking to Osha about but she either dodged the question or flat out refused to answer. Yesterday she had been even less friendly then usual towards nearly everyone in the castle.

Sighing Luwin continued on his way to the young Stark's room, determined to find an answer to this strange situation. Arriving he knocked on the door which was slightly ajar already.

"Come in" Bran's voice called out.

Luwin pushed the door open to see even greater piles of books and parchments scattered around the room. Bran was at the desk with a pen in his hand, scratching away at a piece of paper while a large book was laid open at the top of the desk.

Bran turned around from his work to see who it was. "Maester Luwin. Is something?" his eyes widened. "Is it Robb? Mother?".

"No, we have not received word of anything like that" Luwin waved his hand dismissively as he stepped over the arranged piles. "I wish to talk to you about your current… behavior."

Bran looked confused. "Is there something wrong?"

Luwin sighed. "That is what I want to know. My lord, you have barely left this room in the last few days and in that time you have filled with half the library. I know this has something to do with the dream you had. I merely ask you trust as you've always done and tell me about it."

Bran remained silent for a minute as he put the quill down and shuffled himself so he was facing Luwin.

"The dream I had was…. Was similar to the one I had the time…. The time father died. But this time it seemed to be telling me about the battle Robb is waging in the south, and that… the White Walkers are coming from the north" Bran surmised, staring at Luwin with expression that sought acceptance.

Luwin merely nodded. "I see. Was there anything else to the dream?"

Bran leaned over the desk and grabbed the book. He held it open so Luwin could see the picture of people dancing round the weirwood.

"Near the end, when it felt as if I would be frozen to death. It all melted away. Then this woman appeared in the godswood." He pointed at the picture. "She looked like these people. The Children of the Forest. She told me she would protect us".

"I read about them" Luwin said, recalling his own lessons. "When I was studying to be a maester. Records say they all died".

"Osha told me that wildings have different stories" Bran said as put the book back. "She told me that the Walkers sealed the forest people away."

"It is possible…." Luwin paused for a moment to think about what to say. "You believe this dream was a warning then? And that this forest woman represents a way out?"

Bran nodded. Luwin took another step closer to see what the boy had been writing. It appeared to be the Old Tongue on side and a rough translation opposite it. The maester's eyes drifted back to the book showing the forest people.

"I see you are not one to wait for clarity on omens my lord" he pointed out.

Bran frowned. "I lost my father last time. I will not wait around to lose my family and home."

"How do you know that this is the correct course? That your actions will just lead to the same event happening?"

The boy's gaze did not falter when he replied. "I do not. But I have to do something".

_The likelihood of any of this being true is slim… but there is something about this boy, and something more about the whole Seven Kingdoms_ Luwin reasoned. _No harm in going along with it. Besides, we may even discover a lost race_.

He came over to Bran's side and knelt down. "So what have you been translating?"

"The border of this picture if filled with words from the Old Tongue" Bran pointed them out. "I think it's some kind of prayer".

"What do you have so far?"

"Spirits of hearth, spirits of home, embrace your children once more. Let them sing of wood and rain. Let the heart be free of pain" Bran recited.

"Hmm. A prayer seems right" Luwin leaned over some more. "But you've only managed half the inscription".

Bran frowned again. "It's an old language… and they spell things in a funny way!"

Luwin smiled. "Here, if you're set on this wild path then at least do it properly". He pulled over the book and started to inspect the writing.

"Now I believe the next line starts with 'We call'… hmm it's a bit faded on the next word but common sense would say 'upon', pass me the dictionary young master Stark" Luwin asked.

**Iron Islands. Castle Pyke**

Theon was pacing the hall he had been **ordered** to wait in. He had left Robb's camp almost immediately after the decision to seek out allies and was able to arrive at the outlying island Harlaw in the early hours of yesterday. After he confirmed his lineage, he was brought straight to Pyke to meet his father, Balon. The reunion had not been heartfelt.

"Well my boy… you've grown tall" Balon said when Theon had entered.

Theon fell to one knee and bowed his head. "Father… it has been too long".

Balon made no response to that. The lord of House Greyjoy now had grey hair and whilst he had been somewhat thin before, he now appeared gaunt with a hardened face. Balon had black eyes which added an air of suspicion to the way he surveyed a room.

"Stand my boy" Balon commanded. As Theon stood Lord Greyjoy took a step closer towards his son. "Nine years… how did you escape the Starks?"

Theon blinked. "I er… I did not my lord". This earned a narrowing of eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"That is to say that… I was released, by the new Lord Stark, Robb" Theon quickly added.

"Ah yes… the King of the North" Balon said, slightly chuckling as he said the last part.

"And I hear you are now a king too" Theon pointed out.

Balon began to pace around his son. "Our people have always been separated from the land-born Theon. By sea and by tradition. What right does some blonde-haired, bastard child have to dictate our actions? Our way of life?"

"I agree" Theon said remaining still.

"It seems _King_ Stark agrees as well… though the fact his father's head now hangs on a pike may be more of a factor in his recent decisions". Balon chuckled again "Can't say I completely hate the royal brat for that though".

Theon clenched his fist at his side but remained silent. Balon took a deep breath and walked to the end of the hall where a stone chair was set. It was both the literal and metaphorical seat of House Greyjoy.

Balon sat down and motioned for his son to come closer. "So boy… what message did the Stark heir give to you? Don't bother denying it; I doubt you would have left their 'protection' otherwise without killing a bunch of the bastards".

Theon gritted his teeth "Robb Stark is offering an alliance. That we support each other in our bid for independence from the Iron Throne."

"Does he now?" Balon sounded unsurprised, and uninterested.

Theon continued "The Lannisters may have enough contenders already but they still have a large army and retain a lot of control. It's only a matter of time before they direct some forces towards your raids".

"But if I give support to the Northern mobs, they can press further inland and keep the Lannisters busy, is that where you are going?" Balon asked, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

"We have no holdings on the mainland or any allies among the lords" Theon stressed. "I understand if you do not want to help Robb Stark, but at least you can remove the possibility of another enemy".

Balon nodded. There was silence for a few minutes, and then Lord Greyjoy abruptly stood up. "Give me the night, and you will have your answer tomorrow"

Theon bowed as his father passed by. Not long after some servants came to show Theon to his rooms and serve him dinner. The castle was relatively quiet. He did not lie to himself that he was angry at how his arrival had been so casually received. No local lords had arrived, no one had seemed particularly happy. Even Theon's sister, Asha, was nowhere to be seen. Although it had been nine years and both were quite young since they last saw each other, perhaps she had been nearby and they just didn't recognize one another?

This morning Theon had received word from his father to wait in the main hall for his arrival. Still pacing, Theon began to get angry at the lack of attention to what some people might consider a serious situation.

The doors opened, but instead of his father Theon saw a young dark haired woman with a narrow face stride in. Her hair was short and she wore a leather tunic and trousers, there was a small dagger strapped to her side.

She stopped directly in front of Theon and stared at him for a moment. He then noticed she had a familiar set of black eyes.

"Asha?" Theon gasped.

"Theon" she replied rather calmly but a small smile appeared on her face.

Theon leapt forward and hugged her. Asha returned the hug, though only with one hand and she kept her back straight.

"My you've certainly changed" Theon laughed.

"Well… for a time I was considered to be the only heir left to House Greyjoy when you were sent to the Starks". She smiled and took his hand in her own "But now, here you are again."

"We must talk when the situation allows" Theon insisted smiling at his sister. "I take it father sent you for me?"

Asha nodded. "Yes, I'm to take you to the bridge connecting to the Gatehouse". And with that she turned on her heel and began striding away.

Once more Theon could not help but feel as if something else was overshadowing him. The fact was that while he knew his father to be somewhat aloof, he was oblivious to the analyzing looks of a younger sister he only wished to know.

As they moved through the castle into the interlocking bridges and walkways which substituted the roads on other islands, Theon felt a sense of calm wash over him. Despite the good treatment of the Starks, the North was not and could not be his home. Theon reveled in the whipping winds and the smell of salt they carried. He enjoyed the sounds of the waves lapping against the cliffs. He enjoyed that at last, he was home.

They soon reached the bridged connecting to the Gatehouse. Balon was there along with several other lords, all of them dressed for sailing.

"Ah my boy" Balon said, holding out his arms but as Theon approached they soon fell to the sides. "These are my most trusted advisors and bannermen. We have been discussing the proposition of Robb Stark and have decided".

Theon felt his heart begin to pound. "Yes my lord?"

Balon's eyes narrowed as a wicked grin came across his face. "Given that Robb has taken the majority of his forces south, and the grievances his House have heaped on us. They will be no alliance, or peace."

Theon felt his eyes widened but kept his face calm. Balon continued "I have several fleets ready to begin large raids across the North's coast… And I want you at the head of it".

This time Theon felt his jaw drop. "B-but father… is it wise to…?"

"Are you questioning me? Your own flesh and blood?" Balon's voice grew darker.

"N-no my lord" Theon bowed his head.

Balon sighed and took a step closer, placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "I understand why this may be difficult. But you owe the Starks no allegiance, you were taken as a prisoner. Now you can return as conqueror, as victor! I am glad you have returned to me now son, our family is whole again so we may carve out a dynasty!"

Theon felt his heart beating painfully against his chest. The shame of it was that he liked what his father was saying. Despite the trust Eddard and Robb placed in him, Theon was always kept apart given his position as ward/hostage. Not only that but he was finally being offered a chance at glory, at making a name for himself.

Theon looked at his father smiling at him, then to Asha whose face remained impassive. _Which family do I forsake?_ He thought to himself as Balon urged him down the bridge and towards the ships.


	5. Preparing for the Worst

Robb leapt forward suddenly from his bed, then winced clutched his chest in pain. He looked down and saw bandages wrapped around the wound he had taken during the raid. They were stained with blood. He still felt woozy, and also abnormally warm, but he forced himself out of bed.

The tent opened up to reveal Lord Goren, shaking his head "What the hell do you think you're doing my lord?"

"Getting up, and leading an army" Robb groaned as he lurched from the bed to the chest containing his clothes.

Lord Goren, a big red haired man, strode in shoved Robb back onto the bed with little effort. "You can barely stand and you just keeled over like a rundown breeder bitch… you're staying here 'till the healers say otherwise".

"You and the bannermen did declare me King of the North" Robb said, he tried to make it sound menacing but it came out as a groan.

"You're right. You're staying here 'till the healers say otherwise… your majesty" he smirked and pulled up a chair.

Robb edged himself up into a sitting position "What news?"

Goren took a deep breath "Well, you've been out cold for the better part of three days now. The arrow didn't go all the way through but we got it out easy enough. Though the healers say an infection has set in, so like I said, stay down. As for other matters… we got word that the attack on the Lannister supply line went well, we joined with the Riverlords last evening and made on a push on the frontline. We didn't get all of the bastards and they're still controlling a fair bit of land, but we've made progress".

Robb silently cursed himself for being unable to lead his men during an assault; he shook his head "What of Theon and my mother?"

Goren shifted uncomfortably "Catelyn Stark made it through fine, by last accounts she should be meeting with the Baratheons within the next couple of days… as the Greyjoy… no word my lord, yet the Ironmen have kept up their raids along the Westerlands and there are rumors they're preparing to assault the Shield Islands".

Robb frowned. "The Iron Islands aren't hard to reach from the Riverlands. We should have something… anything… within four days, and it's been five."

"There has been talk my lord… some of the bannermen think the boy has thrown his lot in with his House" Goren said, with some distaste.

Robb raised an eyebrow. "If I recall you were never too fond of Theon being close to the Starks Goren".

"And I despise hearsay born of petty grudges more boy" the old man rumbled. "I may not approve of the young Greyjoy but… it would seem harsh for him to just up and betray you after everything".

Robb shifted his position again. "I need to see the maps; we have to keep pressing the Lannisters"

"I'll I have it all set up in here by the afternoon… now if I have to tell you to stay in that blood bed one more time you'll be fighting off more than an infection" Goren warned, but still smiled.

Robb admitted defeat and swung his legs back into the bed. Goren stood up and put the chair back before leaving the tent. As he left he saw Lord Neron and Lady Fiela standing with a couple of the healers.

Neron, the younger of the two but sporting several scars, turned to Goren as he approached "How is he?"

"Stubborn" Goren grumbled. "But determined. He still looks weak; I think the fever might have returned". He looked at the Fiela standing with the healers "What's the word?"

Fiela, an older woman whose dark hair was beginning to grey, shook her head dismally "We don't have enough medicine to help him fight it off himself, and we don't have the right medicine to fully cure it".

"What are our options?"

Fiela shrugged "We can wait an extra day until the supplies we took from the Lannisters reach us. Or we could send him to Seagard, they should have the right medicines there".

"That's half a day's ride from here" Neron pointed out.

"He is in no state to travel far" one of the healers joined in. "It would be better to wait for the supplies and hope there is enough there to help".

"In the mean-time?" Neron looked to his fellow bannermen.

Goren straightened himself "Our King wants the maps brought to him so he can acquaint himself with the latest positions".

Fiela nodded and walked away with the healers. Neron looked like he wanted to say something more but turned away and headed over to his men. Goren rubbed his head, trying to think what they might do if help did not arrive soon, or if Robb died before any help arrived.

**Winterfell**

Bran held the transcript taken from the book in his hands. With Maester Luwin's help he had managed to translate all of it as well. They had decided that it was a prayer asking for guidance and protection. Why it was inscribed into the book was unknown, it was old and a copy of the original which was long since lost. Bran did not care however, because he felt that by having this in front of him, he could help his family, his home.

The door was pushed opened slightly. Bran turned to see Summer tilting his head around the door. Bran smiled and gestured for the wolf to come closer. The wolf all but bounded over to Bran's lap, placing his head in the right place for his ears to be scratched.

He laughed a little and obliged Summer. The wolf was bigger now, as was Shaggydog. Bran usually heard some of the servants' remark on the odd sight of seeing children with such big beasts.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Bran asked the wolf. Summer tilted his head towards his master and made a small whining noise.

"Lots of people are crazy" a voice came from the door.

Bran turned and saw Osha standing there, she moved closer "But being crazy doesn't mean you're wrong".

He looked back at the transcript. _Maester Luwin does not fully believe me, and it must seem strange to all the servants_.

"Any other stories you have Osha?" he asked randomly.

"Plenty" she moved to her usually place on the bed. "Heard that some other tribes had seers… people who saw hidden truths in their dreams".

"Is that why you accepted what I said about my dream?"

She nodded, then looked over the paper Bran was holding "What do you plan to do with that then?"

In truth, Bran had no idea what to do with the prayer "I'm not sure. I just feel like I need it… that it's important to have".

"If it's a prayer of the Old Gods… why not say it in front of the weirwood" Osha suggested "Where else would it be said?"

Bran nodded. It made sense. Then the door was pushed open again by Luwin, whose face was grave.

"What is it maester?" Bran asked, fearing news from the battle.

"We have received a raven from Fenrian Keep on the south-west coast" Luwin opened up the letter, "Ships bearing the banner of House Greyjoy have been spotted heading towards the Neck, while greater numbers are continuing up the coast".

Bran felt his heart skip a beat. _House Greyjoy… is Theon among them?_ "Have they sent any word about intent?"

Luwin raised his eyebrows "Forgive me my lord but, I believe the sheer numbers of ships clearly speak the intent".

"What's the Neck?" Osha asked.

"A stretch of swamp land connecting the North to the Riverlands, and effectively the rest of the southern lands". Luwin explained "If the Greyjoys secure the Neck they effectively cut off supplies from the North whilst also preventing Robb from falling back to defend against any attack".

Bran clenched his fists "Why would Greyjoy attack us if they're already fighting for independence?"

Luwin sighed "Balon is one to hold a grudge. And while no one may want admit it, if Theon has joined with his family on this he may want to carve a name for himself. What better way than to bring the House that held him hostage to its knees?"

"Haven't we got men to fight back?" Osha said, with rising anger in her voice.

"Most went south with Robb" Bran said "Very few villages would have full barracks, let alone a town or castle".

"My lord, we should be prepared for full scale attacks along our coast… and perhaps even an attack on Winterfell" Luwin said.

Bran merely nodded again, and with that Luwin left to carry out whatever plans or defenses that was necessary. Osha remained and made her were over to Bran and Summer.

"Maybe… a prayer wouldn't hurt our chances" she said, her eyes flicking to the paper.

Summer then nudged Bran's hands, he smiled at how perceptive the wolf was.

"If you would get my cloak Osha?" he asked, wrapping up the parchment.


	6. Closing In

Theon stood on the deck of Asha's ship, _Black Wind_, feeling strangely conflicted and yet empty. In a couple of days they would be coming into the Flint Sea, the first major bay coming up from the Neck. He had managed to convince his father and the other lords that it would be best to leave the smaller towns and villages for now and just assault the major holdings on the coast.

While this was generally accepted, Asha seemed to have disagreed as she stayed behind to 'talk' with Balon. All Theon knew was that they had an argument judging from Asha's barely contained anger when she left.

_Despite the years apart I see some of me in her_ Theon mused._ She wants to be in the thick of battle and carve out her name_. He did suspect that the years had been somewhat hard on Asha being the only direct heir for nine years and a woman. It was obvious that she had worked hard to be taken seriously; both as a commander and a threat in battle.

Almost as if sensing his thoughts Asha walked boldly from the doors leading to her cabin. She walked right up to Theon's side but kept her gaze straight ahead.

"Father decided to send part of the fleet to the Neck" she stated.

"What?" Theon wheeled round to face her "That could very well cause Robb to fall back and attack us!"

Asha nodded but her face showed that she remained unconvinced "He did voice the same concern… that was until I pointed out that if Lord Stark did withdraw his forces north then the Lannisters would certainly make a push against the Riverlords to eliminate this only allies"

Theon bit his lip to stop himself shouting at his sister "That would require the Lannisters to send forces away from the Baratheon front".

"And several well placed raids into the Riverlands would cripple certain defenses and allow the standing Lannister force ample opportunities to break House Tully" Asha added, with a small cruel smile.

Theon paused for a minute before turning round again and placing his hands on the wooden banister "That was your idea I take it?"

She shrugged "Father is set on fighting the Stark boy too, seemed the obvious decision to have our returning ships from the Westerlands make a few strikes against enemy allies". Asha then made a small glance to Theon, as if judging his reaction "I thought you would have approved a… direct approach".

"I do… it just seems an unnecessary gamble" Theon chose his words carefully, "Our strength is in the sea not land and the returning ships will have tired crew members and lacking numbers. If they fail Robb will turn north and decimate what land we would have taken along the Neck".

"Father decided that the risk was worth it" Asha now kept her eyes locked on Theon.

He finally faced her. She wore the same expression as Balon had when he arrived at Castle Pyke, suspicious and distant. She was testing him.

"Have I done something to make you ill at ease sister?" he probed.

"Have you done something to make me feel calm and secure?" she replied.

"You and father no longer trust me" Theon stated flatly.

Asha now began to lean on the bannister "The Starks had you for nine years. From what we heard you were treated well… well enough maybe to make you passive to their ways, their thinking."

Theon nodded, but decided to push on an instinct "There's more to it".

"Oh?"

"This is… personal for you" Theon said, as a slow realization dawned "You were going to be father's right hand in this. Then I show up".

Asha smiled and nodded her head "Well… despite the years you do seem to understand me better than the rest of the family".

"So… you hate me?" Theon asked, feeling a lump in his throat.

Asha tilted her head back, pondering the question "Hmmm. You know… I hadn't really thought about it in those terms… I don't **think** I hate you… but, I do see you as a threat. For the last nine years I was being groomed by myself and others to take over House Greyjoy. Then you return. And Balon may be keeping his distance but it's clear to those who look… he's glad you are back. He even insisted on having you here, putting me to the side".

She then took a step closer to Theon, staring him dead in the eye "So tell me Theon, if everything you've worked and hope for the best part of a decade, is put in jeopardy barely within a week, would you hate the reason behind it? Or look for a way to regain the advantage?"

Theon just stared back at his sister blankly for a moment, before straightening himself to stare down Asha "I understand sister. But so you know… it is **my** right to take over House Greyjoy and the Iron Islands. Whatever happens, I will see that through. But I would rather have you on my side".

"Why?" Asha seemed caught off guard by the proposition.

Theon smiled "Because we're more alike than father".

Asha turned and began walking back to the cabin. She stopped at the door then called behind her "The raven from father also contained a slight change to orders. When we strike Flint's Finger, we then hit every coastal town and village before joining with him further north".

The cabin doors slammed behind her. Theon was left to return to his strange, detached feeling. Only this time he felt that time was running out, does he stay with the fleet during these attacks? Or try and warn Robb, or any Starks about the scale of the invasion?

**North of the Wall**

Jon pulled his cloak closer around him as he rode back with the latest scout party. Ghost trailed behind the group, almost invisible against the snowy cover of the forest. _That wolf has more than come in handy since being out here_ Jon mused. In the searches being carried out for the massing wildlings they ran into smaller parties who did not take kindly to any Night's Watch presence.

The few that were willing to talk said nothing of a gathering. On the other hand they heard plenty of walking dead and shadowy figures in the distance. There were also stories of villages and known nomad groups being wiped out with no trace of intense fighting.

Jon sniffed as he urged his horse to go faster. Lord Commander Mormont had established their base of operations at an old fort known as Fist of the First Men. It was a simple ring fort placed on a hill near the river Milkwater. The river flowed south from a glacier towards a mountain range known as the Frostfangs.

As the scout party emerged from the forest they saw the milky river flowing free and fast to their left, and in the distance the outline of the hill could just about be seen.

One of the riders coughed "Gods… why the hell are we just staying put? It's nearly been three months! And all we've learned is that the dead just won't stay dead, and the wildlings are still hostile, savage bastards".

Jon rolled his eyes "Not much of the lands beyond the Wall is known to us. Would you rather we charged around blindly?"

The rider mumbled something incoherent but seemed to accept Jon's answer. _He's not the first to voice that question though… and it is strange we've stayed so long and done so little_ he thought. It had occurred to Jon though that it must have been centuries since such a large force had ridden out from the Wall. Despite whatever precautions they took news must have traveled round fast about the Night's Watch presence. And they were just sitting around.

They arrived at the fort within the hour and Jon had decided to talk to the Lord Commander. As he made his way through the fort it still surprised him that much of it was still intact. It had been abandoned for centuries yet required little repairs upon the arrival of the Night's Watch.

Lord Commander Mormont had taken the building at the center of the fort as his own headquarters. Jon moved his way in to see it oddly empty considering it was getting close to night time. The interior was simple, a large fire pit in the middle of the room whilst several round wooden tables were scattered around. Now though there were mats on the floor where the men would sleep and the fire was actually lit.

Mormot was standing by himself at the table in front of the fire. He had been adding to the maps they had as soon as the first scouts completed their mission.

Jon strode over to the commander's side "The last patrol is back sir".

Mormont turned and nodded at Jon "Anything new?"

"No Lord Commander. We found tracks further into the forest where part of the Milkwater breaks off. From what we could tell it was wildlings, heading north-west to the Frostfangs" Jon surmised.

Mormont scratched at his chin then looked back at the map "That makes five reports in all of wildlings heading towards the mountains, within the space of two weeks".

"How many times overall?"

"Since we've been scouting the area? Close to forty sightings of tribes making their way there" Mormont leaned over the table, "But why the Frostfangs? They're hardly livable".

Jon frowned slightly "Well sir… they are fleeing from wights and Walkers".

Mormont grunted "Are they? Three months we've been here and nothing but wildling rumors and superstition".

"But what about the incident at the Keep?" Jon argued.

Mormont shook his head "I don't deny something is wrong and it's out here. I'm just not certain that the wildlings are fleeing so much as… massing".

Jon paused to consider what the Commander was saying, then he realized "You think the wildlings are coming together for an attack?"

"It might be an old soldier's worry, but we've found nothing else to say different" Mormont began to wrap up the maps on the table.

Jon however pressed on "So we make ourselves known, try to provoke a reaction".

Mormont nodded again, but this time with a slight smile "Yes, it's a risk but we have little options".

"What if the wildlings aren't the ones to take the bait though?" Jon said, and it was the commander's turn to pause.

"Then we will have our answer. And be forced to deal with it" Mormont replied, "I want you and your wolf on look-out tonight".

Jon felt frustrated again as the commander simply walked away. However he couldn't deny that the old man had a point. So far all anyone had heard were the rantings of wildlings who had been running for days, perhaps weeks. Fear, hunger and desperation do terrible things to the mind. If the threat from the Walkers was not as big as they made out to be, then why gather in such large numbers? But if there was a greater threat, why not work with those who had better weapons and more defensible positions?

_Too many questions… and that's just from what we've heard. We hardly have any facts_ Jon thought as he made his way back outside. On the other hand he could not shake this feeling that he was missing something. Shaking his head Jon simply made his way to the wall of the fort, with Ghost trailing silently behind him.

The hours seemed to blend together as night fell quickly. Jon sighed as he went around lighting torches in the look-out tower before starting along the wall. The door opened as a ranger walked in. The man was of average height, sinewy, and his chin and mouth were all but concealed by his beard.

"Thoren" Jon said in surprise "What are you doing here?". The man had been trying to gain official recognition as First Ranger for some time now, it did not annoy Jon as Thoren had effectively taken on the responsibility in all but name before-hand.

"I was just told by the Lord Commander that your scouting party discovered another set of wilding tracks leading into the Frostfangs" he stated bluntly.

"Yes, but I don't see why-"

"You don't think it odd?" Thoren interrupted "That the wildlings completely disregard the fact that they're all heading in the same direction?"

Jon took a deep breath. While he respected Thoren as a leader, the man possessed an intense hatred for the wildlings "No, it's not odd. What is odd is expecting a wildling to trust anyone from the Night's Watch blindly".

Thoren appeared to ignore Jon's statement and continued "The fact is the only things we've found are large numbers of savages, and we have a good idea of where they are grouping. I know people are holding wights up as proof that the White Walkers have returned, but how do we know that another tribe simply learned how to raise the dead?"

"What do you want from me Thoren?" Jon demanded.

"You have the commander's ear. Suggest that we start investigating the Frostfangs" he said simply.

"Not a full scale assault?" Jon replied.

Thoren huffed "Despite what people say I'm no idiot. But a few recons will show I am right. In the months we've been here there has been nothing else".

Jon blinked. _Nothing else… _the words seemed to act as a catalyst for the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. _Thoren is right… there has been nothing else. Absolutely nothing. No wolves, no bears. We've only found human tracks_. He turned away from Thoren and looked into the night. There was complete silence. In their first few weeks at the fort there had been some basic animal sounds but now…

"I must speak with-" he started, but it seemed that his realization was somehow sensed, or fate was just not on his side.

A great fire suddenly erupted at the foot of the hill. Jon and Thoren both rushed to the wall to see what had started it. Calls were already going out from the other look-outs. Jon felt his heart began to quicken as he made several, thin shadows moving round the fire. One of them seemed to be pointing at the fort.

"By the Seven.." Thoren whispered as the snow around the forest was disturbed by rising bodies.

Jon clenched his fists over the wooden banister. In the distance more and more figures were either running to the hill or pulling themselves out of the ground. He could make several outlines of bears but the majority of the horde was human. They began to pick up pace, and the closest ones held a familiar look of a frozen body.

Jon instinctively went for his bow and arrows but held for a moment. He then whipped the tip of the arrow through the lit torch, and then shot the flaming arrow at the closest creature. It went up in flames almost instantly.

Thoren ran from the look-out "To arms! To arms!" he shouted.

Jon could the rest of the Night's Watch stirring but remained in place, firing at the oncoming wights. He felt a cold sense of dread steal over him. _It was a trap… the fort was in perfect condition, the wildlings were running… we are alone here _Jon thought as a seemingly endless army of the dead began to throw itself at the small outpost.


End file.
